The present invention pertains to a solenoid operated flow control valve and more particularly to such a valve wherein means are provided for a more precise elastomeric flow control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,316 there is described and claimed a solenoid operated flow-control valve that is particularly useful in refrigerators with an icemaker. The present invention represents an improvement over such valve in that its flow control means is provided with a means providing more precise elastomeric flow through the valve.